Reason To Smile
by Ciuciu
Summary: A little melancholic moment of Kelsi while she thinks about her break up with Jason. Please R


It's a little Ryelsi&Jelsi fanfic. A melancholic one actually.

Disclaimer : I don't own HSM, although I wish I did. Enjoy :D

* * *

_Why do I always have to be such a fool ? Why did I think that Jason actually likes me ? If he did he would of never broke up with me. Even though it doesn't surprise me. I am a weirdo ! And everything started in kindergarten, by meeting the only person that actually understands me..._

"Kelsi, you won't mind if you share the crayons with Ryan, do you ?" Ms. Rincelle, the teacher said while holding a little blond boy's hand. He was looking so scared ! Maybe scared of her. Kelsi shook her head and watched as the boy sat at the little table and dragged the crayons closer. The brunette just minded her own business, coloring a drawing of a cat.

After a while she reached out for the pink crayon, the blond boy doing the same. Kelsi took it, but Ryan reached her hand. They stared at each other for a while, until Ryan let go of her hand. She adjusted he glasses a little and went back to her cat.

"I'm Ryan," the little boy said extending his hand to her.

Kelsi smiled. "Kelsi," she said as she took his hand. Her little four years old cheeks started gaining a bright shade of pink.

_…you know, most people say about the ones they love, that they never appreciate their concern. But if we look around us, we'll see that there has always been someone, that knows what's in your head. It's actually funny to go on your first day of school and meet a new kid, that in no time, can be the person that knows you better than your own parents. Just one question; what happens when that person finds out you have one more friend as good as her ? Nothing. Because the person knows that if the other person makes you happy, she won't say or do anything to hurt you. Because she loves you. That's what true friendship or even love means. _

_ Maybe I'm a little to emotional. But just remembering his name, my eyes start being watery again. Look what he did to me ! I'm locked up in my room, sobbing, thinking of what to do the next time I see him. He didn't even have the guts to tell me in face; he called me a minute ago. I was wrong about him. After all, I thought that everything would be perfect. Me, being the girlfriend of a boy from the basketball team; living a girl's dream._

_ I can still remember the day he asked me to be his girlfriend…_

"Hey, Kelsi ?" the petite brunette turned to see who did the voice belong to. She saw Jason standing behind her… holding a white rose ! Kelsi loved white roses, but what was his reason for bringing her one ? "I really want to ask you something…" he said blushing.

"Well," Kelsi tried to hurry him up a little.

"Uhm…" Jason blushed even harder. "Would you be my _girlfriend_ ?" he almost shouted the last word.

_ …why did it have to hurt that much ? What did I do to him ? Nothing. I just stood there and he came to me a said that we're breaking up. It was like a part form me died. The others tried to comfort me, but it's not that easy. It still hurts._

_ And Ryan ? I've mentioned him before, I know. He's just a good kindergarten friend; nothing more. Let's just say that he's like a brother to me. He knows everything about me, my favorite color, flower, subject, like he is reading my mind. Sometimes we even decide to wear the same type of hat or we try to mix the colors. It's fun having him around, but I'll never see him like more that a friend. Theoretical, I've spotted him looking at me during classes, but he would just turn around and look somewhere else._

_ Ryan is just, Ryan. A good friend indeed, that knows what I need when I'm sad and who knows what to do in every situation. Jason, he barely knows me. I don't know. Maybe it was best for both of us if we broke up. I'm sure that one day we'll remember about this thing and laugh._

_ I wonder what time is it. **3:48 a.m. **?_

_ I think I'll better go to sleep. Well, that's it. I can't believe it but, one of my many reasons to smile fainted and with it, another one will raise._

_

* * *

_

Hope you liked it :)

Well, I'm not sure if I should make a second chapter and then make a full story. If I will, this should be like a _Prologue_

Anyway, Review ! :)


End file.
